


Stitches

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunters, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  ..a fic with Sam Winchester where you like each other but he’s afraid to confess even though you know it and one day after a hunt you hide from him your injuries(not bad but stiches) and ask Dean to help you while Sam showers and patches himself up but not to tell Sam so he won’t worry or get angrier(you protected him)and you’re shirtless cause the wound is on your stomach and you’re sitting on Dean’s knee or sth so he can see better and Sam walks in and is jealous and just fluff? no smut please
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	Stitches

I waited until I heard the shower turn on before lifting up my shirt to inspect the wound I had gotten after taking a hit for Sam, trying to protect him. Which was why I had been acting as if everything was fine until he stepped into the bathroom, leaving me alone with Dean. I was bleeding horribly, and I could tell just by looking at it that I needed stitches. 

«Dean?» I tried not to raise my voice, just in case, Sam heard me over the shower. 

«Yeah?» 

«Can you help me a little?» I asked, taking the first aid kit and a bottle of vodka with me to the kitchen table, prompting myself upon it, taking my shirt off completely and tossing it somewhere in the room. 

«Stitches?» Dean raised his eyebrows as he spotted the wound on my stomach. «You’ve lost a lot of blood, Y/n. You okay?» He sat down on the chair in front of me, pulling it as close to the table as possible, my left leg supported on his chair in-between his legs. 

«Yeah, I’ll just take some iron and c-vitamin pills, and I’ll be back to normal.» I tried to offer him a smile, but it turned into a grimace as soon as he began to clean the wound of blood. 

I took a good gulp of the vodka bottle, feeling the liquid burn its way down my throat. 

«Ready for some needlework?» I nodded once to Dean before taking another swig from the bottle, preparing myself for the pain to come. 

~

Dean was finishing up with the stitches when the door to the bathroom opened, and Sam stepped out, only to stop right in his tracks as he spotted us on the kitchen table. 

Now if I only hadn’t been sitting with my back to him, so he only would see Dean’s hand on my thigh and his head in my stomach area, he maybe wouldn’t have reacted as he did, but done is done. 

«What the hell, guys?!» Sam shouted, making me abruptly turn my upper body to face him, causing the new stitches to stretch and a horrible pain to erupt. I hissed in pain, closing my eyes as I heard Dean get up from his chair. 

«Don’t move so quickly, Y/n, you know it will ruin my perfect stitch work,» Dean said the last part as he looked his brother in his eye, and if I had seen the exchange, I would probably have noticed Sam relaxing, but quickly diverting his gaze to the hand Dean still had on my thigh and Dean quickly removing it as he saw Sam staring. 

«I’ll just…» Dean looked between me and Sam, then at the door before he quickly got the keys to the impala. «I’ll just go for a long loooong drive.» And with two quick steps, Dean was out the door. 

«Why did you need stitches?» Sam’s voice broke the silence that had settled between us. «And why did you ask Dean to do it, when I could have?» He added, taking a step closer. 

«You would have worried too much.» I stared down at my hands, knowing how he would react to it all. 

«Of course I would have worried, Y/n. I care about you.» 

«I know, which was why I decided not to tell you.» I almost bit back, taking deep breaths to calm myself. 

«It was because you absolutely had to protect me, wasn’t it?» Sam guessed, his voice turning soft as he came to stand in front of me, removing the chair Dean had been sitting on as he stitched me up. 

«It doesn’t matter what it was because of, it’s over, the wound is stitched and I’ll be back to normal in no time.» I tried to reassure him. 

«What about next time? What if next time is worse than this?» 

«Then I’ll ask you to stitch me up.» 

«And if there is no use stitching? What if I lose you?» He took the final step so he was standing in-between my legs, resting his forehead against mine. 

«That’s not gonna happen, Sammy,» I reassured him, cupping his cheek and brushing a falling tear off his cheek. 

«I can’t lose more people that I love…» I couldn’t promise him anything more so I simply pulled him in for a hug, feeling his tears dampen my neck. 

«And I don’t want to lose any more people either,» I whispered back as we pulled apart from the hug, but not by far. 

Sam didn’t say anything in return, he just looked at me, until he slowly leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss against my lips. Full of promises none of us could keep.


End file.
